The Righteous Side of Hell
by kuke120
Summary: My first fanfic ever so criticism is needed please review! An action love story of my M/SS character and Cait both as Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. Philosophers from the old world said war was human nature and that it is futile to fight it. We couldn't change that no matter how hard we tried in the end it never mattered in the first place.


Philosophers from the old world said war was human nature and that it is futile to fight it. We couldn't change that no matter how hard we tried, in the end, it never mattered in the first place. The world was dead long before the bombs rained from the sky. Humanity was just catching up, only humanity survived and with it war. My family was one of the lucky ones Because of my military service at anchorage we were selected for entry to the local vault. Not like any of that mattered anyway. It's been four months since I crawled my way out of vault 111 without Nora or Shaun. A man named Kellog took them from me. People like him think they're hard to find but when you take everything from someone and don't finish the job you're days are numbered. He wasn't as tough as he claimed to be after fighting through hordes of his dumbass synths I made him choke on his own blood and die in agony for what he did to me. I found a platform to get my son from the mysterious institute. That definitely catered to my specific skill set. War never changes it just gets a lot more fun, whatever the cost. I will get my son back and destroy the institute. Enter The Brotherhood of Steel

Present day exactly four months since vault departure

The dilapidated Boston street echoed with the sound of steel hydraulic footfalls as two power armored figures moved through the wreckage. Each suit model T60 dawned brotherhood of steel insignia. The rank of paladin visible on the one in front and the rank of knight of the one that followed. The year is 2288, Location South Boston 1click north of Brotherhood field outpost. This pair of death dealers has been tasked with receiving a report from a Brotherhood establishment.

The electronic speaker of the Paladin's helmet buzzed on

"Make sure to check our flank Cait"

The speaker ceased

"I'm on it cap'n"

Came the gentle electronic hum of a woman's voice through the speaker

"That's paladin to you knight" The speaker couldn't hide the serious in the man's voice

"Oh come on Warren, skip the protocol till we are home babe"

Cait replied a hint of humor in her tone as to not set off her commanding officer/lover.

"Quiet you, you need your practice you're a knight now"

Warren twisted his metal-encased head to look towards Cait lumbering behind him although Cait couldn't see his face she guaranteed he had a dumb grin on it

"As you wish, Paladin Carter"

Cait made sure to lace her comment with a very suggestive tone

Paladin Warren Carter rose through the ranks of the brotherhood quickly given his previous military experience. Along with the fact he was also pre-war made him a very unique specimen when it came to the elder. Maxson was so impressed with his capabilities to kill and follow his demands even when ordered to execute his mentor that was discovered to be a synth. The very thing Warren had grown to despise, Arthur made him paladin as a replacement for Dance. Shortly before then Warren had discovered a cute little Irish vixen by the name of Cait in a cesspool known as the combat zone Warren had admired her and her fighting skills. When her ghoul employer said she wasn't worth anything to him anymore Warren took the responsibility to take care of her. At first, she was very wary of him and saw him as only another employer and not a friend or a potential lover at that. It didn't take long for Warren to discover Cait's frequent drug use and her apparent addiction. Warren knew addiction all too well and hated chem use. As a child his parents would make and sell drugs in the home and they were always riddled with the disgusting substances. Drugs ruined lives and relationships, he learned that quickly when he discovered his mother dead one day from an overdose. So when he finally did confront her about her usage he didn't expect her to open up to him the way she did. She told her whole story and the reasons she was the way she was, She made it known to him that she did want change and only Warren could help her. He felt so bad for her. Once they did cure her of her addiction their relationship had changed forever. She was no longer scared of him. In no time she was head over heels for Warren. She would follow him till the very end. she was so devoted to him she joined the Brotherhood as well and was even made a knight under Warren. As the elder could see promise in her ability to follow the cause. Although Their relationship had to be hidden from the elder and most of the brotherhood aside from some of their closest friends Otherwise they wouldn't be allowed to go on ops together. Their life together was great but constantly in danger of being destroyed as they couldn't ignore the responsibilities that came with the service to the brotherhood they fought to protect not only the brotherhood but each other as well to their dying breaths. Warren had vowed not to lose another person close to him losing Cait would push him to near insanity.

The Boston sky became more and darker as the sun was barely visible on the horizon the pair would rather not be in streets after dark especially when fatigue from the day's activities began to settle in

"Think we should find a place to rest love"

Cait said with a yawn.

"Will one of these apartments do?" The paladin replied.

"I don't care Warren as long there's a bed we can sleep in"

Warren came to a stop in front of a mostly intact apartment building, he moved his power armored Encased body to the door that had definitely seen better days. He was surprised it was still on its hinges.

"Ok we will sleep here tonight, but we need to block the door."

As the pair made it through the building and continued up to the fifth floor they found a suitable sleeping area with a king size mattress. Once safely barricades inside the two began to shed their metal cocoons. Warren was the first to step out of his power armor showing his features to the world his scarred face and brown blonde high and tight hairstyle that Cait loved and his deep blue eyes shined in the dimly lit room. Cait always loved when the exited their power armor after a long day in side. Her red hair finally free from the helmet and her body felt a lot better released. Under their power armor, both soldiers wore black brotherhood jumpsuits and a full set of combat armor marked with the insignia. Warren quite like the black over the orange he also loved how much the jumpsuit clung to Cait's curves just right.

"I'll never get used to that"

Warren said as he watched her step out

"Used to what my love?"

Cait replied as she turned her head to look Warren in his eyes a mischievous grin on her lips.

Warren and Cait have positioned their armor right in the doorway to help as a second barricade In case any foolish raiders were to stumble upon them. The apartment was nothing special a few windows a kitchen area and a bedroom with the bed everything else was either destroyed or on its way there. Although the bed seemed to still be in good enough shape for the pair to sleep in. Soon after securing their sleeping quarters the two began their practiced ritual and shedding their combat armor. They both worked to rid each of the protective plating working the straps diligently. Once free Cait made her way to the mattress.

"This thing has definitely seen better days"

she quipped as she plopped herself onto the cushion repositioning herself for comfort.

"Comfy?" Warren questioned while laying his laser rifle next to the nightstand

"It will be once you get over here" Cait replied a wolfish grin graced her lips

Warren didn't waste any time as he climbed his way over the mattress it seemed to scream in agony as the springs sounded worse for wear. He laid next to cait as she snuggled herself deeper into his chest and laid her head just in the crook of his neck then mingled her legs in between his till they fit like a puzzle piece.

"You're so warm Warren" Cait said sleepily

"Try to get some rest Cait we have an early start tomorrow"

Cait and Warren both shared a yawn and before Warrenn could lay his head down cait stole a swift kiss on his lips. Sleep overcame the pair shortly after.

It was early morning when warren awoke to the sound of erratic gunfire and distraught voices from the ground below. He instantly hopped off from the bed rough enough to shake cait awake dizzily.

"What's going on?" Cait said as she was instantly going for her laser rifle.

Warren grabbed his weapon and brought the marksman scope eye level and began scanning the ground below.

"I don't know yet but whatever it is it's close" just then warren could make out the sickly green skin of super mutants moving hastily through the streets below them a warband about 40 strong with came into view with heavy weapons in tow warrens heart began to beat faster as he slowly realized the immediate danger they were in. What is a party this size doing in the inner City? He pondered. Then the realization set in, the only reason a group this big with this kind of firepower would only have one goal. To massacre the brotherhood outpost south of here. Currently at the outpost was only a handful of Knight sergeants and fields scribes, a force to reckoned with but they would be overrun in no time without support.

"Suit up cait we are leaving now!" Warren said hastily

"What is it?"

Cait questioned as she began fastening her armor pieces to her body

"Super mutants and a lot of them right below us"

warren didn't waste anytime as he quickly strapped his armor on

Cait took a brief look out the window to access the situation herself and her heart dropped.

"Warren there's so many can we take them all?"

Cait said a brief sense of uncertainty in her voice.

"I'll call for a vertibird if shit goes south but we can't let a party of this size hit that outpost!"

warren replied as he stepped into his power armor. He always felt safer in his suit but he knew he wasn't invincible.

Cait moves to her armor and did the same as the hydraulics kicked in and the lights flickered on.

"After you paladin" Cait said through the speaker


End file.
